Hello To My Goodbye
by Team M
Summary: Miley and Nick are meant to be. Miley still isn't over him. She was never ready to say goodbye, she never imagined how to say goodbye, and it almost felt like she had never gotten the chance. Niley oneshot.


_**This is my first oneshot so.. a little rocky, review.**_

She seemed to see his face everywhere she went, looking into his brown eyes in each photograph and interview. She would never understand what she did to deserve this, what she did to be deserted by her three best friends. One day it was so perfect then the next, well... No one really knows.

Well, they know. They know that one day it was Miley in between Nick and Joe then the next she wasn't seen with them again, they know that Demi and Selena replaced her, they even know that it was almost all Nick's fault for deserting her. But no one knows why. Why they broke up, why Selena had to come into the picture. Not even the two stars themselves.

She continued walking along the busy streets of Los Angeles with her new boy, trying to pretend it didn't bother her that she was still in love with him. Justin saw the glance though, he saw each and every glance she had ever made. This one was the one though.

"Miley, why do you keep pretending you're over him?" Justin looked down, their hands still interlocked.

"Jesse, I am over him sweetie, I've told you a thousand times-"

"And yet, I still can't believe you," He looked down at her. "I understand. Love isn't under your control. Deny it all you want, but you're in love with Nick. And even you know that."

Miley shook her head. "No, he's hurt me, he's stabbed me in the back, left me heartbroken-"

"But," he once again interrupted. "You are still in love with him." Miley broke the eye contact they shared, her eyes turning to the ground then straight ahead. "Tell me the truth, can you honestly say you don't love Nick Jonas anymore?"

At first they continued walking, Justin looking at Miley while Miley stared ahead of her. She knew that he was right, she knew she was in love, and most importantly, she knew that she could not lie to him.

"I don't know, I mean I think I – You're right," she sighed, knowing it wasn't even worth trying to come up with a good excuse. He'd see through it and he deserved better than that, better than her. "Why, though? Why do I still love him?"

"He was your prince charming. You loved him then, you love him now,"

"I love him always," she finished with him.

"Do you ever think there's a big list like Santa's Nice List has that has all the couples that are meant to be written down? Like, things that are meant to be, destiny," Miley asked.

"I don't know," her boyfriend looked on. "Maybe, but you, Miley Ray, have already found your one and only, and as far as I'm concerned that already makes you pretty lucky."

"Maybe, but I don't know if I can ever trust my one and only," she let out a breath.

She really wanted him back, she really wanted him to be her Nick Jonas again, she really wanted to go back and pretend for just one second that she was that careless fourteen year old girl who had been in love for two years, but she couldn't. As much as she wanted to she couldn't fix the break up. She wasn't even sure she wanted to after all this time.

In the process of this thinking that Miley was doing, she realized that her and Justin had just broken up. They weren't a couple anymore and she was a single woman. That scared her more than anything.

"You won't leave me, will you?" she asked, looking up into his eyes once again.

As the twenty year old looked down he saw the hurt in her eyes, and how it was really a question, she no longer assumed that he would always be there as a great friend too. She had been let down one too many times.

"Never," he gave her a slight hug. "We'll always be friends."

-xox-

He looked at his phone, hesitating once again. He tried again, and again, before finally growing the courage. He picked up his phone, dialing her number one by one. It may have been months but she was always in his head. He had to fix this, he missed her more than anything.

On the third ring someone finally answered. "Hello?"

"Hey," Nick whispered suddenly shy, silently reminding himself of why he was doing this.

"Why are you calling?" he heard her voice ask. It was the voice he had loved once, and easily fell for again.

She however wasn't looking for a relationship with him nor anyone. She had finally grown used to having him out of her life. To having all of them out of her life. "Be right back," she lipped to Cody who Miley was hanging out with.

"I want to apologize," he said sheepishly.

"I'm listening," Miley may still love him, but she was stubborn, and she was quite mad with him and his brothers at the minute.

"I know, you are probably entirely mad at me, and I would be too, I just, I miss you Miley," he sighed as he thought at the memories. "I miss the time we used to hang out, I miss how close we were, I miss-"

"Nick, I tried to be your friend, after the first day of the break up you started pushing me away, all three of you did," she lectured.

"Yeah, I know... My biggest mistake yet."

"Biggest?" Miley asked, remembering what was so great about him.

"Most definitely."

Miley smirked, cocking her head. "Keep going, you're on a roll."

"Okay. When I realized what I let go that I could probably never get back, I regretted it. You weren't just my girl friend, you were my best friend. You always knew how to cheer me up, your eyes were all I needed for my day to be complete, your smile was absolutely amazing... I loved you then, I'm still in love with you now. I was recently told that, if you ever find someone that means the world to you, never let that person go. Because, you won't be able to love like that again, and it will kill you inside," he paused. "You're that person."

After a moment of silence Miley finally spoke. "That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"I'm really sorry," She could hear the guilt in his voice. She knew him better than anyone, she knew he was telling the truth. She could read him like a book, he was her Prince, but now was time for her final choice on whether or not she was strong enough to be his friend again, to put everything they had had in the past behind, like forgetting it.

"You're forgiven," she finally sighed.

"Well, where does this leave us?" Nick finally came to sense after his minute of relief. "I mean, you have a boyfriend..."

"Actually, did have a boyfriend," Miley smiled on the other end. "We broke up."

"Oh... um, I'm, um... Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm over it."

"Oh are you?" he asked curiously. "Glad you move on so quickly."

"Believe me I don't," she laughed. "We broke up because I couldn't get over this one boy."

"Oh..." he trailed off, clueless that he was this mystery boy. "Miley, what would you do if I told you I still love you?"

Miley suddenly froze up. This was all she wanted to hear for the last months, now was the time to decide if all she wanted was really what she needed. This was what her dreams had consisting of, just him talking to her again. She didn't expect to gain everything back in the tip of her fingers so quickly, as if it was never really gone. Finally, making her decision she gulped.

"I would have to say I love you too."


End file.
